parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaDude Style) Trailer/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Romanov Family are Eating) *Mother Cat: So, how was the first day of school? *Proud Heart Cat: It was fine, I guess. *Honey Lemon (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Cheer Bear: Did you guys pick up on that? *Sandy Cheeks: Sure did. *Treat Heart Pig: Something's wrong. *Cheer Bear: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Mother Cat Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Mother Cat Clears her Throat Louder) *Bert: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Lowly Worm: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Bert: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Cheer Bear: Signal him again. *Father Cat: Ah, so, Proud Heart, how was school? *Nicole Watterson: Seriously? *Cheer Bear: You've gotta be kidding me! *Freakella: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(LooneyNelvanaDude Productions) *(GoGo Tomago Touches a Button) *Proud Heart Cat: School was great, all right? *Tulio Monteiro: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Mother Cat: Proud Heart Cat, is everything okay? *(Proud Heart Cat Scoffs) *Lowly Worm: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Bert: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Lowly Worm: No! Not the foot! *Father Cat: Proud Heart Cat, I do not like this new attitude. *Squidward Tentacles: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Tulio Monteiro: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Squidward Punches Tulio and Hits a Button) *Proud Heart Cat: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Lowly Worm: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Bert: Take it to deaf con 2. *Lowly Worm: Deaf con 2. *Father Cat: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Squidward Tentacles: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Proud Heart Cat: Yeah, well, well-- *Bert: Prepare the foot! *Lowly Worm: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Lowly Worm: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Father Cat and Proud Heart Cat Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Squidward Tentacles Screams) *Proud Heart Cat: Just shut up! *Bert: Fire! *Father Cat: That's it. Go to your room. *Fliqpy: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Bert: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Cheer Bear: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Blinky Pan, Toy Story 3 (LooneyNelvanaDude Style) and Proud Heart Cat and the Seven Characters... *(Freakella Pushes a Button) *Tenderheart Bear: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaDude Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Mother Cat: So, Proud Heart Cat, how was the first day of school? *Proud Heart Cat: Fine, I guess. *Cheer Bear: Did you guys pick up on that? *Sandy Cheeks: Sure did. *Treat Heart Pig: Something's wrong. *Cheer Bear: Signal the husband. *Mother Cat: (Clear throat) *Bert: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Lowly Worm: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Bert: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Honey Lemon: I'm Honey Lemon. This is Jane Darling. That's Squidward Tentacles. *Squidward Tentacles: What? *Honey Lemon: This is GoGo Tomago. And that's Tulio Monteiro. *Tulio Monteiro: (Screaming) *Honey Lemon: We're Proud Heart's emotions. These are Proud Heart's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Jane Darling: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Honey Lemon: What happened? Jane! *Tulio Monteiro: She did something to the memory! *Mother Cat: Is everything okay? *Proud Heart Cat: I dunno. *Tulio Monteiro: Change it back, Honey Lemon! *Honey Lemon: I'm trying! *Jane Darling: Honey Lemon, no! Please! *Honey Lemon: Let it go! *Tulio Monteiro: The core memories! *Honey Lemon: No, no, no, no! *Squidward Tentacles: Can I say that curse word now? *GoGo Tomago: What do we do now? *Tulio Monteiro: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *GoGo Tomago: We have a major problem. *Tulio Monteiro: Oh, I wish Honey Lemon was here. *Honey Lemon: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Jane Darling: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Honey Lemon: Think positive! *Jane Darling: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Tulio Monteiro: What was that? Was it a bear? *GoGo Tomago: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Squidward Tentacles: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Honey Lemon: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Woolma Lamb! He's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Blinky Pan, Toy Story 3 (LooneyNelvanaDude Style) and Proud Heart Cat and the Seven Characters) *Honey Lemon: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *GoGo Tomago: It's broccoli! *Squidward Tentacles: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Sheldon J. Plankton: Who's the birthday girl? *Proud Heart Cat: (Yells) *Tulio Monteiro: Brain freeze! *Honey Lemon: Hang on! Proud Heart Cat, here we come! Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Inside out transcript Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Transcripts